When fabrics such as garments are worn, such fabric may lose their shape due to stresses and strains on the garment fibers that occur, for example, due to everyday movements by the wearer. As a result, the “fit” of the garment is lost and the garment's appearance as well as comfort is lost. In order to alleviate this problem, fibers such a spandex (elastane) are incorporated into certain garments and/or garment weaves may be altered. Unfortunately, such solutions typically increase the cost of a garment and must be done at a textile mill when the fabric that is used in such garment is made. Thus, if such a solution is not implemented from the start, such “fit” issue cannot be addressed subsequently. Applicants' recognized that the lack of fiber lubrication was the source of the fit problem as insufficiently lubricated fibers had difficulty in retaining their shape. As a result, the fit of the subject garment was compromised. So, Applicants provide herein a solution to the “fit” problem that can implemented at any time during a fabric's life. Such solution employs organosiloxane polymers that have one or more of the following attributes: low cost, ease of synthesis, less yellowing, branched end caps that can tune rheological properties, and charge invariance across the complete pH range.